Look at Me
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: AU - Percy decided to be nice on the last day of school to the unfriendly girl in Yancy Academy. At the end, he made a new friend. A boy that seems to catch his sea-green eyes. More of a comfort. Percico.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I have another one! A Percico fanfic. Comfort. Love. Gayness. Got to love those gays. I love the gays. But I just wish they weren't so dramatic. It's like hanging out with girls who think they're all that. So dramatic. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Got to love those gays. :3 Anywhore, this a new one and I have just got to let it go. A AU. Alternate Universe. I hope you like it._

**_Full Summary: _**_Uh...let see...got it. Percy decided to be nice on the last day of Junior year to the unfriendly girl in the whole school. It took some work to talk to her but at the end, he made a new friend. Two new friends actually. He meet the little brother of the unfriendly girl and seem to find something fascinated about him. Okay that's my summary. Let's go!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own._

* * *

I watch her walk. Books in hands. Backpack heavy on her shoulders. Cellphone press against her ear with the help of one her shoulders. Black hair flowing down under her floppy green cap, covering her face at the same time. She walk towards us, not noticing where she's going.

"It's the last day of school! Summer started Annie! Let's have fun!" Grover jump in excitement. I smile, not telling my friends she's walking towards us.

"Grover," Annabeth groan, "I know it's summer. Would you please stop reminding me that?" Rachel starts punching Annabeth's arm playfully. "What are you doing?"

Rachel smile at her. "It's summer. Let's go to Connor and Travis party. It'll be fun." Annabeth shakes her head. Her curly, blonde ponytail going side to side. "Percy, talk her into this."

I bit my bottom lip, pondering in thought. "I don't know, Rachel. When Annabeth have already set her on it, she could be stubborn about it. I'll try though." I look at Annabeth who just cross her arms over her chest. Her gray eyes storm. "Please? It'll be fun Annabeth. There even possibly be booze there too."

She roll her eyes. "Make the more reason to say no." She smile. "I'll go though." Rachel and Grover hug her. "But I'm not drinking."

Rachel let go. "Nobody is going to force you Annie." I laugh.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Grover got off her and grab her hands. He starts pulling her. Towards the girl.

"Hey!" She yells.

"Woah! Watch out Grover!" Rachel shouts. Grover bump into her, making all the books in her hands fall to the ground. Her cellphone fell with it too. I grab Grover just when he was about to fall on the poor girl.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" She took off her green floppy cap and threw it on the ground with her books. She glare at us with those dark brown eyes of her's. "Didn't you all not see me?! Don't hear me talking on the phone?! Gosh! This is why I want to be home school like my sister!" She squat down and start pilling her books.

"We're sorry," I say as I kneel in front of her. "We didn't see you." She scoff and snatch the book out of my hand.

"Yeah right. Don't help me." She grab her phone. Her tone change from anger to sweet. "Hey, I'll be there in a bit. I got a little side-tracked." She smile. I grab a book and look at it. Dots. No words at all.

A hand grab my shoulder. I look behind. "Percy I think we should go," Annabeth whisper in my ear. "Bianca is not the friendliness person in this school." I look in her gray stormy eyes.

"Then why is she smiling?" We both look at her. Sure, Bianca is not the nicest girl I've met. But when she smile through that phone, piling books after books with one hand while the other hold the phone, looks like a regular, pretty girl. The book rip out my hands.

"Didn't I tell you not to help?" Bianca glare at me. She spoke in the phone, "I'll be there in a bit," before pressing her thumb on the screen then tuck the phone in her pants. "Get away Jackson."

I click my tongue. Yep, not the friendliness girl on the planet. "I just want to help," I said.

"Hey Percy," Rachel says as she grab my other shoulder. "Let's go. Bianca said she didn't want any help." I shove both hands off my shoulders and stood up.

I turn and smile at them. "It's okay. I'll meet ya'll at the party. I'll stay here and help Bianca."

"WHAT?!" all four of them yell.

Bianca stood up. "I don't need your help Jackson! I don't need any help!" I smile to her.

"Really, Bianca? You look like you had some problem carrying those books." She scoffs and kick me in the shin.

I silently curse. "Percy," I look at Grover. "She doesn't need any help. Lets go and have fun." He weakly smile. I sigh.

"Go!" I wave my hands to them, beckoning to leave. "have fun. I'll be there in a bit."

Rachel sigh and grab the other's hands. "If you say so." She start to pull them away.

"Wait! Rachel!" Annabeth scream.

Grover start tugging his hand. "Let go Rach!" I softly laugh and smile to Bianca.

She stood there with her arms cross over her chest while tapping a foot on the ground. Her brows furrow together with a scowl planted on her face. She's piss. I bent down and grab the pile of books. I stood up. She glare at me. "We can take my car."

"I'll take the bus like usually," she spat.

"The bus? With all this?" I chuckle. "You _really _need my help." I start walking towards the student parking lot.

I hear her follow me. "I don't need your help! I can do this by myself." She reach out and try to take the books out my hands but I only pull them out f her reach. "Perseus Jackson!" I wince. I don't really like how people use my full first name on me.

I stop and look at her. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here but you are just making it so very much difficult here. I saw you walking towards us and I should have said something." She blink up to me. "So, I'm trying to also apologize here, too."

Bianca let her face show blankness before shoving her green cap back on her head. She sigh. "Fine. Where's your car?" She walk in front of me, leaving me baffle. I ran after her.

"The blue convertible there." She look at me and raise a brow then back to the car. "What?"

"How does a high schooler have a convertible?"

I scoff. "It was my brother's. It's more like a hand-me-down instead." She hum. "It's unlock." She nods as she open the driver seat door and pop open the trunk. I open the trunk and put the books in it. I close it. "Let's go."

She enters the passenger side. I enter driver side. I pointed the roof. "I'll like the roof to stay over my head, thank you." Then the window. "Close."

"Okay." I plug in the key and start the car. I turn on the A/C and waited till the air got cold. I pull out the parking space and drove off the school grounds. "So, where am I going?"

She look out the window as the houses and stores past by. Then she answers, "Sunset homes." The sun hit her olive skin, making it look like it glows.

"Sunse-wait. Isn't that a nursing home for the old." She glare at me.

"Yeah. And?" I shook my head. "Just take me there."

I open the trunk and took out the books. Bianca slam the trunk door close. "Whoa. No need to slam it." She shrug.

"Sorry." She hand out her hands to me. "Can I have the books now?"

I raise a brow. "Really?" Glare. She like to glare at me a lot. "These are heavy and I can still help."

"I don't want anymore help. And anyway, you have a party to get to." She try to take the books away but I step back.

"They can wait. Bianca, let me help." She groan and turn to walk towards the building. I follow suit.

We enter what seem to be the entries. A circle desk sat in the middle where looks like a eighteen year old stood behind it. She smiles to a old man with grayish red hair in a wheel chair. She hands him a letter and he smiles at it. Then he wheel himself off.

"Hey Zoe," Bianca greeted. She turn to us. Her brown eyes shown of happiness to Bianca. Then she notice me and her smile died. Yikes. Another girl who dislikes me by first sight. I smile. "Was that Mr. Henders?"

She nodded. "Yep. Got a letter from his grandson. Really happy." She look at me. "Who's the boy?"

"Oh." Bianca took a glance at me. Like she's debating to introduce me. She smile up to Zoe. "This is a boy from my school. He's helping me carry my books. Even though I don't want any help from him."

I gave one of my friendly smiles. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." All she did is hum and nod.

"Zoe Nightshade. Do you want me to help you with the books, Bianca?" She shook her head.

"Percy is already helping already and if you try to take the books, he's just gonna get stubborn." Zoe raise a brow. "Trust me, I try." Bianca slump her shoulders.

Zoe grab her brown braid. "Okay but are you sure you want him to you know?" Bianca look at before nodding. "Alright. Here Percy, you are going to need this." Zoe grab a rectangle paper, peel the back out, and stamp it on my forehead.

Bianca snorted. "What did you put on my forehead?"

"C'mon Percy," Bianca said. She started walking around the left side of the circle desk. I look at Zoe before following Bianca.

"Hey! Bianca!" I call. "What's on my forehead?!" She opens a door and enter the room. "Man." I follow her in the room.

It was a weird room. The light isn't on but there isn't any curtains for the window so the sun stream in. A single twin bed with nightstands at each side stood close to the large rectangular window. Four or five chairs line up between the bed and the window, facing outside. The window took almost the entire wall but left space on the top and the bottom.

The room is white with tile floor but it's fill with books against all walls. Origami in different forms spreed in different areas. A square rim surround the bed with the curtains draw back in the corner between the window and the nightstand. There wasn't a television anywhere. A dresser stood in front of the bed against the wall like it _was_ the television.

"Hey, little bro," Bianca said. She said _'little bro'_. I look at Bianca who lean down and kiss on top a head that she is blocking from my view. She points to the dresser as she look at me. "I brought more books." I place the books on the dresser.

"That's great," said a young boy's voice. I froze. "I've already read the last book this morning." I slowly turn around. "Can I have one right now?"

How did I miss him? A small, young boy about the age of fourteen sits cross leg on the twin bed. His hand reach out at me as he stares at me. his pale skin flash under the sun seem to make it more paler. He have the same dark brown eyes and the black hair just like Bianca. His hair seem like he just woke up. Frizzy and everywhere. But his eyes, it seem like they doesn't notice me standing there.

What is a boy doing in a old people house?

"Sure thing bro," Bianca says, bringing me out of my daze. She points at me then the pile of books on the dresser. I grab the very first book and hand it to him. "The teachers didn't have any use in these so I ask them if I can have them. They let me without asking."

The boy gave a small smile as he grabs the book. It doesn't look like a real smile. "Thanks Bianca. That means a lot." Our fingers gently touch. In a quick flash, he throws the book beside him and grab my wrist. I bit my tongue at the grip. "Who are you?"

I gave a cheeky smile. "This is Percy Jackson," Bianca introduce. He furrow his brows together.

"Hello," I finally say. He quirk a brow.

He sigh. "I knew you brought someone in with you. I just thought I was hearing things."_ Hearing things_ he says. It like he can't see. He grabs my hand in both of his small pale hands.

"Sorry bro. I should have told you." Bianca planted another kiss on his frizzy head of his. "He just here _helping _me carry in the books for you."

He puff out air from his mouth. "It's okay. I like to make new friends anyway." Bianca smile. "So Percy." He smile up to me but it seem his eyes have trouble finding me as they darted here and there. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nico di Angelo and as you can't see, I'm blind."

"B-bl-blind?" I stutter. That took me back. He nods. "That must explain the books very much."

Bianca hit me on the back of my head. "Clever thing to say Perseus."

* * *

**A/N: **_I decided to change the personality on Bianca and Nico. It is a AU so...what the fuck! Let's have fun with it. I'm sorry to put Nico blind. It seem good. I'm still sorry though. I hope you all like it. Please review. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I want to do this before school starts on last monday for me. I also want to thanks the only follower _shemiyahc6283. _You made me the happiest teenage girl in the world then the 69 viewers. x3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own._

* * *

I slowly slid the sticker off my forehead before looking at the front. I scowl. It's a visitor sticker. "A visitor sticker!" I harshly whisper to Bianca as I pat it on my chest. She look at me then shrug. "You're mean."

"You being mean to boys again sis?" Nico ask as he try to find the book he threw at his side a few minutes ago. "You will never get a boyfriend if you keep on treating them like that." Bianca scoff.

She sat on the bed next to him. "You know you are the only boy in my life that I will always love. And no boy is going to be come between that." She lean in and kiss his messy black haired head. All he did is raise a brow. "Besides Dad."

I sat on the bed just across the di Angelo siblings. "Brother complex much?" Bianca stick out her tongue at me. I laugh. "So why are you here in a nursery home Nico?"

Nico found his book and ran his hand over the cover. Feeling the bumps. "War and Peace. Nice book Bianca." Bianca smile. "I really don't know actually. Dad put me here saying something like the nurses are always aware. Always watching out. Something like that." He shrug and open the book to the first page.

I watch him ran his hand across the dotted page. "You said you're blind right?" He nodded. "So isn't your...um...eyes are suppose to...be-.."

"Milky white?" Bianca ask. I couldn't help to shallow before nodding. "Well,...the doctor that treated Nico when he first started to go blind, he said that it would only be only for about a few months. But..." She click her tongue.

"That was four years ago," Nico reply, flipping a page.

My eyes widen. "Wow. And how old are you?" Nico's head tilted a bit to my left.

"How old do I look like?" he asks.

"Ten," Bianca answer. Nico hit her with the book right on the chest. I hiss as she grab her boobs. "Ow, you didn't need to that. You hit me right in the boob!"

He smile. "Sorry sis. Wasn't aiming." Bianca mutter under her breath. "I'm fourteen. I've been blind since I was ten."

I hum. "That sucks." They both nodded. It went silent for a little bit before I ask another question. "What's with the chairs facing the big window?" Bianca bend down and grab her backpack that she flop on the bed in front of her. Nico bounce off the bed.

"Really?" Nico's eyes dart to his right where Bianca sat next to him but doesn't reach her. She shrug. "I like sitting by the window. Just wondering what the other side looks like." I gulp. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up.

I feel Bianca's stare on me but I only kept my eyes on Nico. "What's with the many chairs?"

"My tutor." I tilt my head. "She likes to bring her brother with her and he likes to bring his friend. Them three like to come and talk to me. On and off tutoring days."

"I don't like it." Bianca comments. She pulls out a white bag with a big yellow M from her backpack. Then she push her pack off the bed, landing with a loud thud. She grabs one of Nico's hand and place the bag on it. Nico scowl. "McDonald's. Your favorite."

"Its greasy on the bottom." Bianca roll her eyes. Nico place his book back to his side. He open the McDonald bag and pull out a burger. "Thanks."

I raise a brow. "When did you went to McDonald's? School just ended," I ask.

"I left school early then I came back to get the books." I shrug. I guess that's okay. She's the second smartest in Yancy, right next to Annabeth. "Don't you have a party to go to, Perseus?" I look at her.

I shrug again. "Yeah, I do. Doesn't mean I want to go."

"Perseus?" Nico ask in a full mouth. "Is that European or something?" I laugh. I really like this kid.

"Greek actually. I'm part greek." He nodded as he took another bite of his burger. "What about your name? _Nico di Angelo_? Is that Mexican?" Nico furrow his brows and gave out daggers toward his bed. Bianca face palm.

"Italian dipwad," Nico retort. "We're Italian." He took another bite. I look at Bianca.

"Are you even allow to bring in outside food?"

"Nope," she answers. "Don't you have a party to go?" I sigh and nodded.

I place my hands on my knees, ready to push myself to stand. "Yeah, I'll get going then." She just want me to leave so she could be alone with her baby brother. I won't argue with that.

"Don't leave." I look at Nico, holding out his hand towards me. Well, more to his left in which I was at his right. I smile. I won't argue unless the baby brother appose. "I...I'm sorry." He put his hand down. "I don't get visitors besides the nurses, the old people, Bianca, my three friends, and my Dad. Sometimes some doctors. Would you stay for a little awhile. You don't have to, you can just go to your party." He shrug. "I'm not forceing you."

Bianca just stare at him. Can't even form a word from what he said.

I in the other hand, am busting with joy. I just want to stand up and wave my arms in the air like I don't give a fuck in the world. Instead I'm just smiling like a big duffus. Actually, I am.

I smile towards Bianca before looking back at Nico. "Yeah, I'll stay Neeks. Can I call you Neeks?" His brow furrow then shook his head.

"I don't even like Bianca calling me that. So no, you will not call me that." Bianca snorted but I only smile bigger.

"Okay. Then I call maybe even Little Bud." He opens his mouth to say something while Bianca grabs the blind version of War & Peace book. She aim to throw. I clap my hands together earning myself a close mouth. "Now, would you please explain to me why this room is full of origami?"

Nico smile. Like an actually smile that seem to not make him look so sad. "Thanks for staying." I don't know how I did it but I made my smile even bigger to the point it probably hurt later on. "Well, it's my tutor. She likes to challenge people so she gives me an origami tutorial everyweek. It's basically my homework."

Bianca roll her eyes. "I do not approve her teaching." I can just feel the daggers coming from Nico's eyes as he slowly turn his head towards her way.

"Well, you try finding someone to teach a blind kid to be educated." And that's when the sibling fighting begins.

I wonder you this tutor of his is. She seem like a cool girl. Maybe I'll meet her sometimes. And her brother and his friend. I like meeting new people.

But the most I'm wondering is that smile Nico gave. His face just show sadness but when he smile for that split second, it was gone.

I wonder if I can make him like that again.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Gosh, I don't I would never get done with this. Well, I hope you like. Till next time. :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Ah, thank you. Thank you very much. I love you all. I feel so happy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It could be someone's birthday. Let's get to chapter 3._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own this book but I do own this fanfic :3_

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yell. Of hours at the nursery home, I left at 8:30 since visitors can only stay that long. As family can stay till ten. 'Cause they're family.

I set the keys on the small table with the other keys. I hear hurry footsteps coming my way. I pull up my shorts and bend down my knees. Squatting in ready position.

"Brother!" A little boy about the age of ten round the corner towards me. I laugh as I caught him, throwing him in the air. "You're home!" he laughs out. A huge smile fully planted on his face.

"Yep, I am Tyson. Have you been a good baby brother to mommy and daddy?" He nodded. His long brown curls going with him.

"Yep. Big brother Triton came over to see us. He was sad that you weren't here to mess with." His big brown eyes soften.

I frown. "He's still here, ain't he?" Tyson gave out a big smile and nodded. "Just great." Now I have to deal with the big half-brother that always love to tease me. "Where they're at?" Tyson pointed to the room he just came running out. The kitchen.

I walk in the kitchen to find Dad and Triton sitting at the family table. Mom at the stove, humming while cooking. "Perseus! You're home early! We weren't expecting you till midnight!" my father happily yell at me while patting the table. "Come! Join us, your brother have visit us."

"Sit Percy. I'm just done making dinner." Mom calls. Triton beckon me to the round table. I groan and sat next to Triton with Tyson on my lap. "Put your baby brother in his own chair."

I pouted. "But Triton won't do anything to me if I have Tyson on my lap." She place a plate in front of Dad and Triton.

"Then put him in the middle," Triton suggest next to me. I look at him straight in his green eyes. Green meeting green.

"You'll still do something to me by just reaching over him." Tyson bounce on my lap and happily laugh. Triton smile and shrug. Mom place a plate in front of me and the seat next to me.

"Not my fault you're so tease-able."

"Dad!" I whine. Dad groan and ran a hand in his black hair. Mom sat next to him with her very own plate.

"Poseidon, say something to your sons," Mom says.

"Hey, Sally, this is some real good blue mash-potatoes," Triton commented with a full mouth.

"Thank you Triton," Mom thanks.

"Perseus, put your brother in his own seat," Dad command. And I did, with a pout. Tyson started happily eating the blue mash-potatoes. "Triton, don't give your brother any trouble like always. He just got back from a party." He stuff his mouth with a real cook meat. "How was the end of the school year party Perseus?" Dad ask with a mouth full.

Mom hit him on the arm. "Like father, like son. Percy, Tyson, don't talk with your mouth full like your father and big brother. Okay?"

I laugh. "Yes Mommy!" Tyson squeal with his mouth stuff of mash-potatoes. Mom groan as she eats the veggies she also cook.

Meat, blue potatoes, and grill cabbage with sausage. Yum. "Actually I didn't go to the party, Dad." I stuff a piece of meat in my mouth.

"Why is that Perseus?" Dad ask. Dad is the only one that calls me by my full first name.

Maybe it's because he likes it how it roll off his tongue. Or maybe because in greek mythology, Perseus was the son of Zeus, Lord of all Gods, and since his name is Poseidon, he's lucky to have a son name after a hero that have a happy ending. Or maybe because it started with a 'P' like his name.

"I help a girl with her books at the end of school and I drop them and her at a nursery home for the old. I met a very interesting person that shouldn't be rolled in there."

Triton ruffle my own black hair. "You met a girl! Are you going to dump that Annabelle? She's really arrogant."

"Triton," I groan. I'm so glad he's my half-brother. That way we are half-related. But it still sucks that we both look so much alike. "Annabeth. Her name is Annabeth and no. I'm not going to break up with her."

"Annie said that Brother drools when he sleep," Tyson squeal in happiness. I look at the youngest. He smile up to me.

You see, my blood brother doesn't look like me at all. With his curly brown hair he got from Mom and the big brown eyes he got from Mom's side of the family. But he does looks like Dad. Triton and I though, we both have Dad's straight, black hair and sea-green eyes. we both look very much like a younger Poseidon from past to present thing.

It's kind of creepy. But I do have Mom's fullness cheeks.

"Ah, good little brother. You've been listening in to your brother's conversation. You learn from the best!" Triton laugh as he reach over me and ruffle the little one's brown hair. Tyson happily giggle.

"You've been teaching him that?" Mom question. Triton nervously laugh. Mom pointed her fork at him but just smile. She always treated Triton like he was her own son. Well, Mom basically raise him since he was eight. "So who did you meet in this nursery home sweetie?"

"A little fourteen year old boy name Nico di Angelo. He's one of the residents." Dad look at me.

"What's the nursery's name?" Dad asks.

"Sunset Homes. Why?" Triton bang the round table with his right palm. We all jump.

"Dad! It's Hades!" Dad nodded. Mom and I look at them. Tyson happily eating the food off his plate. He started taping the table excitingly. "Yesterday, Dad took me to this doctor thing-meeting and we met a really creepy -but a very known- doctor."

"There's a guy name Hades. Next thing you know, there'll be a Zeus." I said. "What have this world become?!" I threw my arms in the air.

I got shove. "Shut it Jackson."

"You're a Jackson too, Triton."

"Ah, I know who you're talking about Triton," Dad says. "Hades di Angelo. The doctor that is trying to find a cure to blindness without any physical damage. Never know why though. He never said." Dad rubs his black beard in thought.

"Sweetie, why were you at a doctor meeting?" ask Mom. Dad is a biologist for under sea mammals. He's kinda like a vet but no where near an actually doctor that helps people. Well, he can also be a doctor if he wanted to.

"I was invited to go for some reason." Mom nodded and smile. "Perseus, this Nico boy, is he blind?" I nodded as I took a drink of my coke.

"That's the reason then. Dr. di Angelo is trying to cure his son from blindness!" Triton yell.

"You're so loud son!" Dad pat him on the back real hard and gave a jolly old laugh.

"Santa Claus!" scream Tyson. Then he started to laugh.

Mom and I exchange looks across the round table. We both smile. "Hey, Mom, can I go see him tomorrow?"

She wave her hand. "Sure thing sweetie. Just don't cause any trouble." I nodded.

"No promises." I couldn't wait to see Nico again.

_~PxN~_

It's the afternoon the next day and after Zoë stick a sticker over my mouth, I headed towards Nico's room.

I enter and see him sitting on one of the chairs by the window with his knees pull up. He seems so fragile. I walk towards him.

"You're loud," he says. I raise a brow and sat next to him. "Walking. Heavy footsteps."

I chuckle. "Thanks. Didn't know I'm overweight."

"That's not what I mean. You're just not light." I ruffle his black locks.

"That didn't help you at all." He frown. I couldn't help to laugh. "Don't take it serious. I'm just joking." He pulls his knees closer to him. "So, you're dad is a doctor?"

His head turn a little to me. Like he is trying to see me. "How'd you know?"

I shrug. "My dad's kind-of like a doctor, too. They met each other in some doctor meeting." Nico nodded and turn his head back towards the window. "He's trying to cure blindness?"

"You also know of that too?" He sigh and scratch his cheek. "I don't like it. He's been trying to since I was seven. Before I even went blind. Testing on other blind people and animals. I wish he would stop and let me be."

"He just loves you," I blurted out. Nico didn't respond. He course he wouldn't like he's dad doing that to others. I sigh. "How about your sister?"

"She doesn't like it either."

"Not Bianca." Nico tilted his head towards me on his right shoulder. He stare blankly out the window. "Bianca mention a sister that is home school?"

Nico sat up and put his legs down. He must be short. His feet is not touching the ground. "How do you know that?"

"Bianca mention that she rather be home school like her sister yesterday." I smile. Nico click his tongue.

Even though I can't see them because of the bangs, he's brows seem to folded together. "Of course she'll say that. Hazel Lav. She's my half-sister. A few months younger than me." So hrs the middle child of three. Just like me. "She doesn't go to school because of bullying when she was little." I blink at him.

I ruffle his hair. "Why do you look so gloomy?"

"I'm always gloomy."

"Aw, don't say that." I pull him in a hug. "Everything is going to be okay!"

"Stop," Nico muffled out. I started humming and rocking back and forth. "Percy, stop. Or I'll bite you." I laugh.

"You won't bite me." Then I felt something wet on my arm. It close down and shoot pain. Pain. "Argh!" I took my arms of Nico. I study my right forearm. There's a size-able bite mark. It's deep. "You did bit me." I look at him.

He stick is tongue out. Even though he isn't looking at me, I know it's for me. "I told you to stop. Didn't listen." Nico sat back and pull up his knees.

Kid is stubborn. Couldn't help to smile. "You know Bud,-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I think we're going to be best friends." I could feel the glare he gives off towards the window under those bangs.

He sat back. "Since when I was consider your friend."

"Yesterday when you smile at me after I agree to stay." He stay silence. Probably wondering to accept the friendship or maybe kick me out. But why? He said yesterday that he likes meeting new people.

He shrug. "Okay. Why did you came to visit Percy?"

"Just to visit. I can't visit?" He nodded. All of that hair remind me of a clown wig. Fluffy. Never mind that comparison. "So, what now?"

He shrug. "I don't know. Tell me something about yourself."

"Hm? Why?" I criss-cross my legs.

Nico turn his head towards me and tilted it. His bangs flow down, showing those big dark brown eyes of his. "We're going to be friends now so we should get to know each other. Right?" I reach out and pull back the rest of the bangs out of his face.

I smile. "Yeah, you're right. First thing you got to know, I really like your eyes. You should keep your bangs out of the way." His cheeks turn into a nice shade of pink.

He furrow his brows together. Then shook his head away from my hand. "Shad up." I laugh. I didn't know he could get embarrass. "I don't need to keep my bangs out of the way."

"I have two brothers." He stop fixing his hair. "An older brother name Triton and a younger brother name Tyson. No sisters."

Nico became silence as he fix his bangs back in place. Then he smile. The smile like he did yesterday. Sweet and small. "Brothers. I don't have brothers. How is like to have brothers?"

"Loud." He did a little laugh. "Triton is always teasing me and Tyson is a hand full."

"Hm? How old are they?" I reach out and pull back his bangs again. "Hey!" I turn his head to me.

I chuckle. "Triton's twenty-seven and Tyson is ten. No bangs." He slap my hand away. I started laughing. I did it again.

"Percy, stop it." He try to grab my hands. "Stop. I'll bite you again."

"No you won't." In a blink, he grabs one of my wrist. "Wha-?!" He bit in my hand. Just right beside my pinkie. "Ow ow ow ow. Please let...go."

He does. "I told you to stop." He wipe his mouth. "You taste like sea water." I chuckle.

"I get that a lot." I expect the bite mark. It's Toby and it stings. "You have a small mouth." I can feel him glare at the window.

"Shad up." He pouts. I look at him.

"Say that again."

"What?" he ask confuse.

I smile and sifted my sitting position. "Say 'shut up' again."

"Why?"

" 'Cause it's cute."

Nico's cheeks turn into nice shade of pink. He slap his hands over his face. "Shad up!"

I clap my hands. "There it is! Do it again!" He shook his head. I started laughing. Aw man, this kid is so cute.

"Sha-be quiet!" I grab him and pull him into a hug. He shifted his weight and lean on me. He's a cuddlier. "How long are you going to stay?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I was thinking all day...or until I'm needed somewhere else." Slipping a hand through his black locks, I start twirling a curl around my finger. "Actually, u was planning too visit you everyday?"

"You just can't leave me alone huh?" I shook my head. "Okay then. But you at less got to take me outside and a lot more things."

I ruffle his hair. "You have something up your sleeve huh?"

"Don't! Stop!" I start laughing. Nico try desperately to push away my hands. Not much luck since I would move him with my left foot pushing and pulling his chair.

"Don't stop? Okay." He started kicking. I stop. "Whoa there. There's no use of kicking me." I smile. Nico pouted and cross his arms. "Aww. I made little Bud mad."

"Shad up." I pull him closer with my foot from one of the chair legs. He didn't seem to be bother by it but he did somehow slap my arm.

"I'll take you out. Even to that garden right outside." I pointed to the window.

"A garden?" He tilted his head. I can't believe it. My smile flatten.

"The garden outside your window." He blink. "Nobody told you there's a garden outside your room?"

He shook his head. "Nobody told me there is one." He move his head to the window. His eyes darting left and right. He look back at me. "Does it have roses? Lilies? Daisies? Daffodils? Or maybe even lily of the valley?"

I laugh. "What was the last part?"

He gave me that same small smile of his. A hint of happy in it. "Lily of the valley. They're like little bells that hangs. They smell sweetly but they are really pretty." A smile grew on my face.

"Well, I'm not sure if they have them planted. The garden is a little far to see but I do know it haves roses and daisies." He bounce on his chair. I raise a brow. "Do you want me to continue explaining?" Nico nodded. "Okay."

It's so weird explaining how outside looks to a blind kid. But I couldn't stop. Just by looking at Nico, it seem to make him look happy for someone to tell him how it looks. The shine in those dark brown eyes. how the smile seem to grow larger: more happier. The faint flush around the checks just give him more color. It made my heart swell from the sadness.

Does no one tell him.? The nurses? His sisters? His tutor and her friends? His dad? He doesn't even know there is a garden outside his window. That means nobody tells him at all.

That's going to change.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **_I hate this! I have to rewrite and rewrite and rewrite this over and over again. This is why it took forever to write this chapter. Technology does not like me and I don't like it back because of what it likes to do to me. It will erase the data or it won't save! Anyway, I hope you likey. Leave a comment if you wish. I'll try to get better at my grammar. Ta-tah! :3_


End file.
